El inicio del 9no Eternal (One-shot)
by Gadihan
Summary: una breve historia antes del inicio de la aventura de nuestro jinchuriki favorito, asi como la platica de su madre antes de que nazca como un humano... - mi hijo será el 9no Eternal y se llamara Naruto… -


Este One-shot es a modo de prueba antes de que inicie esta historia donde se vera conectada a otros futuros fanfics que subire.

* * *

En un balcón que apuntaba a la playa, se encontraba una mujer viendo hacia el alba, su larga cabellera rubia se movía mediante las brisas marinas. Se retiraba el mechón que cubría su rostro mostrando sus ojos azulados.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – dijo un hombre de cabellera castaña corta, se acerco a besarle la cabeza.

\- Mi sospechas son verdaderas sobre nuestro bebe – se llevaba las manos a su vientre – será igual a él…

\- Deberás ir a verlo y decírselo para que te ayude – levanto su barbilla y le planto un beso

\- ¿Dónde crees que este? – llevaba su dedo índice a su mejilla, dándole una imagen de ternura – han sido 67 años desde la ultima vez que lo vimos

\- La última vez dijo que iba reiniciar su vida nuevamente para divertirse – veía como la rubia se cambiaba la ropa – iré rastreándolo, no creo que pueda estar en medio de un problema…

En alguna parte del universo. Esta un joven esposado y colgado en medio de una ciudad destruida, carros abandonados y oxidados, edificios desgastados, en llamas; todo esto bajo un cielo rojo. El joven solo dio un suspiro.

-Ultima vez que soy amable con una niña que quiere que la ayude con un sacrificio – destrozo las esposa cayendo al piso – mi bata se ensucio.

Unos seres hecho de aparentemente hechos de carbón al rojo vivo se acercaban volado por el cielo, eran un ejército completo que oscurecían el cielo, tomo un pedazo del suelo y lo arrojo contra un edificio cercano levantando una nube de polvo el cual lo oculto. Los seres empezaron a rondar en círculos en la zona. Se escucho un chasquido de dedos, de la misma nube salió decenas de varillas de metal impactando con algunos de los seres. Utilizando un látigo se impulso para llegar con los otros. En el trayecto le pudo arranca a uno el brazo. Volvió a usar su látigo atrayendo a uno consigo, puso sus pies sobre los hombros y puso sus manos sobre la cabeza del ser arrancándosela. Salto en el aire **– Materialización –** diversas cuchillas emergieron de su cuerpo. empezó a destrozarlos sin piedad, haciendo que caigan pedazos al suelo. Las cuchillas se retralleron a su cuerpo.

-Mi bata quedo destrozada… bien me queda una mas y la de emergencia… - reviso en un bolsillo de su pantalón – genial, mi celular sobrevivió… ¡¿28 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS Y 179 MENSAJES SIN LEER?!

Debido al grito alguien mas lo escucho, la tierra empezó a temblar. Un gigante de piel grisácea, en la cabeza tenia unos prominentes cuernos. Sin prestarle atención empezo a marcar desde su celular con una cara de terror. Un puño se acercaba, simplemente se hizo a un lado, tomo un auto y lo aventó a la cabeza del gigante

– No jodas ahora mismo, ¿Qué no vez que estoy en problemas mayores? – su única respuesta fue un pie aplastante – Te dije que no jodas – dio un chasquido y el cuerpo del gigante fue prendido en llamas desde adentro **– Combustión –** del cuerpo del gigante se empezaba a llenar de ampollas y las que reventaban dejaban salir sangre.

-No hay buena señal en el inframundo… (Suspiro resignado) mejor termino esto de una vez… de misma forma me enviaran al inframundo por no contestarle, ahora que lo pienso, ¿debería quedarme aquí? –

se preguntaba mientras pasaba por un portal a otra dimensión Salió de un lugar para terminar en otro en el cual estaba aterrado que le estaban clavando cuchillos y tenedores en medio de un restaurant familiar. Las personas alrededor se les quedaban viendo, los motivos eran en 2 partes una por lo que le arrojaban y el otro porque le habían pedido que se quitara los pantalones

-Qué bueno que no me quitaste los bóxers, sino estarían iguales que tu esposo – le hizo una señal a la mesara para que le tomaran la orden – ya te pedí perdón pero donde estaba no hay ni existe señal y usted traiga una jarra de te helado para empezar, si ve que esto va para largo cáigase con el vodka. Eso en lo que vemos que pedimos.

\- Pero esto es un restaurante familiar y no ser…vi…m…mos – ambos le aventaron una mirada asesina – ¡HARÉ LO QUE PUEDA!

Vieron como se iba la mesera corriendo por su vida – lamento haberte lanzado los objetos punzo-cortantes y no, no puedes ponerte los pantalones. El motivo de mi llamada fue porque mi sospecha fueron verdaderas –

La mesera trajo la jarra y empezó a tomar las ordenes, dejándola anonadada por la cantidad de comida que pidieron

\- La verdad estoy sorprendido que tu hijo vaya a ser uno, pero sabes lo que implica serlo, ser sometido a un sufrimiento en el cual existe la posibilidad de que caiga en el camino equivocado y se vuelva un Zero –

\- Soy consciente de ello, es por eso que cuando el le toque… volver a nacer quiero que lo ayudes, le será difícil aceptarlo pero tengo la confianza – Habían llevado 4 carros llenos de comida, la que empezó a comer primero fue la rubia, a lo que el simplemente sonrió – como la primera vez que te traje al mundo humano – -Si, me acuerdo perfectamente, en ese entonces eras mi guardián… aunque muchas veces hacías del papel de hermano mayor y otras de padre – se empezó a reír por cosas del pasado – eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, luego me case y ahora espero un hijo Habían devorado 3 de los 4 carros de comida, parecían que no se llenaban, como si fueran pozos sin fondo – ya elegí a su madre para que adquiera una forma física, por eso necesitare que vayas a ese mundo para cuando llegue el momento lo ayudes –

-Renacer en otro mundo otra vez… ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que lo he hecho… (se cruzo de brazos, hecho la cabeza para atrás mientras analizaba la situación) acepto, solo necesito saber cual será y su nombre – respondió con una sonrisa

-antes de que te lo diga, ¿Qué nombre tomaras para irme acostumbrando?, debido a que no puedo decir tu verdadero nombre –

-Mi nombre será Elyon

\- Me gusta, asi como tu eres el 12vo, mi hijo será el 9no Eternal y se llamara Naruto… ¿a que viene esa expresion?

\- Digamos que me puedo imaginar lo que pasara en su vida para cuando lo conozca... espero que no mates a la mujer que elegiste

\- Solo te prometo que se acordara de mi perfectamente si algo le pasa a mi hijo - tenia un aura intimidante

\- Necesitare pasarme por los otros universos alternos para ver que pasara... solo te preguntare, "¿que es el verdadero poder y cual es el arma mas poderosa?"

\- ¡TRAIGAN EL VODKA! - grito - esto va para largo

\- Que bueno que eres una deidad, de otra forma el bebe saldria con problemas...

* * *

Mega-Spoiler futuro...

Tanto Naruto y Elyon salían de los Hiper-campos, dejando asombrados a todos por haber superado a todos en el puntaje y poniendo en claro quienes son ellos. las reacciones fueron diferentes en los bandos civiles y Ninja. los civiles no querian estar con semejantes monstruos, los jounins-senseis los querían en sus equipos, en especial cierta anbu al ver el manejo con las espadas. los miembros de los clanes eran diferentes, Shibi, Shikaku e Inoichi, estaban cautivados ante la estrategia y el dominio en campos desconocidos, al mismo tiempo que usaban su entorno para evadir ataques, por otra parte Hiashi tenia una leve sonrisa, no solo eran los que salvaron a sus hijas y esposa, sino que también lo ayudaron para atrapar a los traidores de su clan. Siempre estaría agradecido por lo que hicieron esa noche, pero debería pedirles otro favor. En el caso de Kushina era diferente orgullosa por su "Hijo" que haya sobrepasado a todos y que usara las cadenas diamantinadas. Sentia curiosidad del saber como es que Elyon pudo usarlas tambien. Con Tsume no era muy diferente ya presentia que iba a pasar eso no por nada emanaban esa aura de Alfas.

Con el Sandaime y Danzou, no era otra cosa mas que risas, ya sabian del potencial de ellos, siempre estuvieron en contacto e iban algunas reuniones (de las cuales siempre regresaban en silla de ruedas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja). en respecto a los futuros Shinobis no sabían como reaccionar, Shikamaru solo murmuraba cosas sobre personas de cebelleras rubias y negras problemáticas. Shino... bueno el era Shino. Chouji pensaba cuantos platillos podía hacer con esos pulpos gigantescos. Ino consideraba la posibilidad de tratar con ellos, mientras que en su mente fantaseaba otra cosa. Kiba no podía decir nada, eran capaces de partirlo en 2 sin esfuerzo y por lo que vio no se esforzaron al momento cuando lo contra-atacaron. Naruko, Narumi y Nazami, querían hablar con su hermano después de 6 años de no verlo. Hinata y Hinami, ellas estaban felices por ver a sus ángeles nuevamente, pero querían saber si se acordaban de ellas. en el caso de Sakura simplemente quería golpearlos por el hecho de superar a su Sasuke-kun. El emo Uchiha, estaba indignado por el poder que ellos tenían...

\- ¡USTEDES NO DEBEN SER MAS PODEROSO QUE YO! - Fue lo que dijo

los 2 se quedaron viendo y luego Elyon Hablo - mejor calmate prospecto de carroña para buitre, nosotros no tenemos porque obedecerte -

\- ¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL Y RESPETA A UN ÉLITE! - Estaba ofendido - Sera mejor que me entreguen sus tecnicas, solo un Uchiha como yo debo tenerla

si se hubieran fijado, observarían como es que todos voltearon los ojos. ahora era el turno de hablar de Naruto - ¿Élite, tu?, es muy buena la broma (se empezó a reír), si enserio lo eres, por que eres un aspirante para genin, si fueras eso que presumes deberías ser un Jounin, mínimo chunin. -

\- Si estuviéramos en épocas de guerras y debiéramos esperarte a que fueras tu mas fuerte, toda la aldea dejaría de existir, por el simple hecho de esperarte - fue lo que dijo Elyon

\- No nos vengas gritando que nadie debe poseer algo mas que tu no tienes, todos aqui son mas fuerte de lo que tu puedas aspirar, tu no eres nadie para decirnos que tan lejos podemos llegar - decía Naruto

\- con esfuerzo y dedicación, realizar todo lo que exista en nuestra mente, un sueño, es lo principal para empezar a correr antes de volar. si llegan a caer estoy seguro que abra alguien que los ayude a levantarse, volverán a elevarse y querrán seguir sus pasos. - fueron las palabras de Elyon

\- De misma forma, aquellos que fueron llamados inútiles y débiles, serán los que se esforzaran aun mas para brillar, incluso si eso cuenta con sangre, sudor y lagrimas. Los que fueron vistos con arrogancia como lo mas bajo, los verán con temor por ser ellos como los mas alto - fueron las palabras de Naruto

Esas palabras les llegaron a todos, Hiruzen y Danzou estaba viendo a Hashirama en ellos, sabian que eran ellos paladines y llevaban un credo. Deberian saber que rango darles ya que mostraban fuerza, razonamiento, estrategias y sobretodo la palabra para inspirar a todos.


End file.
